1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electric apparatus, and specifically, to an electric apparatus including a circuit for discharging a residual electric charge and a residual electric charge discharging method to discharge the residual electric charge.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electric apparatuses, when a power source is disconnected by a relay or a switch that turns off power supply, residual electric charge may be generated in a capacitive element of a load circuit to which power is supplied. This residual electric charge contributes to generation of an inrush current when power is supplied. The inrush current may cause a malfunction of the apparatus by a power source voltage drop, malfunction of a circuit such as reset, and a damage on a circuit element including the relay. Accordingly, it is desired to discharge the residual electric charge generated in the above situation, thus preventing generation of inrush current.